


One Bite

by Okumen



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Phone drabble, The Pocky Game, They/Them Pronouns for My Unit | Byleth, pocky day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: Byleth has some candy.
Relationships: Jeritza von Hrym/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	One Bite

Byleth returns from the town. They had been there with Annette and Bernadetta, to help them pick up some supplies for crafts. They saw Bernadetta to her room where she blissfully hid away with her new sewing tools and fabric. They see Annette go off to find Mercedes. As for Byleth themself, they head toward the training grounds. After all, it's one of the most likely places to find Jeritza at.

They are in poor luck since he isn't there, and then they are in luck, since they spot him by the hedge by the stables just wrapping up a conversation with some knights and don't have to go knock on his door and wait there for an unknown amount of time.

They skid over to him, and crash into his chest. So they latch on for a few moments, because it's comfortable to hug him.

After a few minutes they unlatch themself, and looks down at their own shopping bag. They rummage a bit, because everything is the best thing to choose. Just taking what is on the top first is not how you do things when it comes to things you can eat, like candy. 

Byleth unearths a little box of cracker stickers coated in chocolate. Jeritza watches in complete silence, his eyes following every motion of Byleth hand around the treat. Byleth grasps the little bit of uncoated end of the stick, and offers it up to Jeritza. In an instance, it is gone, only the little bare bit of cracker left between Byleths fingers. 

It is a delightful reaction, so Byleth takes another stick and watches as Jeritza snaps his teeth into the stick.

After three more sticks has disappeared toward Jeritzas sugar-bottomless stomach Byleth has an idea. They stick another few sticks into Jeritzas mouth to distract him for just the moment it takes for them to put one end of the stick in their mouth. They don't even have to wiggle it for it to catch Jeritzas attention. The chocolate coated piece is gone in just an instance, only the bare cracker left between their teeth---and a pair of lips pressed against their own.

It was a great idea to get Jeritza to kiss them through candy and they have to do it again.

Pressing him against the hedge and feeding him with candy from fingers and lips is great, he is so sweet.


End file.
